


Wait- You Died?!

by reet_reet



Series: NaNoWriMo 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: EVEN THOUGH HES ONE OF THE MOST POPULAR CHARACTERS IN THE ENTIRE FANDOM, GUYS IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF, Hurt/Comfort, I actually dont know if i should put a major character death warning on this, IF YOU CANT TELL IM REALLY PASSIONATE ABOUT LANCE, Lance's Canon Death, MY BOY NEEDS M O R E APPRECIATION, NaNoWriMo 2018, SOMEBODY ADDRESSING LANCE'S DEATH, The title for this is actual shit, YOOOOO GUYS I JUST THOUGHT OF AN ACTUAL TAG, actually y'all could probably read this as klance, and coming up with titles, and he gets revived, and ive had some pretty bad titles..., because he does sacrifice himself for allura, because this is probably the worst title ive ever come up with, but its canon, but then i kinda started to write it as a budding klance relationship, but whateversies, cuz like he dies, depressingly short, i actually dont know what to tag this as, i dunno i guess if you dont ship it you can ignore it, i should probably be doing schoolwork right now but i dont wanna, i was all like P L A T O N I C R E L A T I O N S H I P S, i was thinking to myself DONT MAKE IT KLANCE while writing this, if anybody has any suggestions for a tag or title, in the episode, like really really short, okay but guys seriously im so bad at tagging, please TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS, should i say self sacrificing lance?, this is actually so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reet_reet/pseuds/reet_reet
Summary: Yeah, Lance died when he took that hit for Allura. Yeah, Allura revived him. Yeah, nobody mentioned it again. Yeah, Lance thought it was because they didn't care.





	Wait- You Died?!

          Lance and Shiro nowadays tended to sleep longer than the team. Nobody questioned Shiro- the man had just been revived from the dead! But whenever Lance ran into a meeting a little late, he couldn’t help but notice the occasional eye roll, or frustrated sigh escape one of his teammates. It hurt a little, to be honest. Yes, Shiro was dead way longer than he was, but the team couldn’t just cut him a little slack?

          Sleep was hard for Lance. Well, no. Waking up was hard for Lance. Every time he began to emerge from a dream, a shadowy figure beckoned for him to stay longer. Sometimes it was so tempting to take it’s hand, and stay with it forever. He wasn’t supposed to be alive. He should be dead, and clearly this shadow is trying to reclaim him. Sometimes, Lance didn’t even try to sleep because he was too scared that he wouldn’t be able to resist the sweet song of the shadow. Comforting, and warm. It scared Lance how much he wanted to just accept the shadow’s hug.

          So when Lance was the second last one to appear when Allura and Coran sprang one of those surprise drills in the middle of the night on them, he wasn’t surprised when nobody met his eyes. Finally, Shiro raced in last.

          “I’m so sorry guys. Dying can be quite difficult to deal with,” The older man attempted to joke. “Tell me about it!” Lance threw in casually, offering a high- five to Shiro. All eyes in the room turned to him. “What?”

          “Lance. You really shouldn’t joke around about you dying as well,” Keith warned. Now Lance was just confused. Didn’t Keith know that Lance had been dead for a short period of time?

          “What do you mean, joking around? I died too!” Lance protested. Pidge turned towards him angrily, and opened their mouth, most likely to shoot out a frustrated remark, but they were cut off by Allura.

          “No, Lance was dead for a short amount of time,” Lance sent a triumphant look to his bewildered teammates. “He did not survive the bolt of lighting that he took for me. I was able to revive him, though,” There was a moment of silence. The moment stretched to almost a dobosh, and at this point, Lance began shuffling his feet.

          “Why didn’t you tell us?” Hunk’s voice cracked as his eyes teared up.

          “I thought you knew!” Lance immediately responded.

          “Lance, if we knew, surely we would’ve talked with you about it,” Shiro looked at him with dark, worried eyes.

          “I figured it didn’t matter as much. It was only for a couple Doboshes, anyways!” The blue- eyed Cuban explained.

          “What the actual fuck,” Keith stormed towards Lance. “What do you mean, you thought it _doesn’t matter_!”

          “I- well- It’s just-” Lance fumbled for words.

          “You punched me in the face and nearly had a _panic attack_ when I almost sacrificed myself, but you think that when you _actually die_ nobody gives a fuck?” Keith then surprises Lance by pulling him into a tight hug- and no, Lance absolutely did _not_ let out an “adorable squeak”, Pidge! To Lance’s d̶i̶s̶m̶a̶y̶ _indifference_ , the hug was over just as quick as it started.

          “I thought it was because Shiro was dead way longer than I was, and he’s the leader anyways! It doesn’t really matter that much- _oof_ ” Lance’s arms instinctively wrap around the small figure that just threw themselves into his chest. Lance looked down at Pidge, who was clinging onto him. Soon, Hunk, then Shiro, and then Keith, Coran, and Allura joined the hug. Finally, Lance broke down. Tears began rolling down his face. He felt a hand- Shiro’s hand- begin to stroke his hair.

          “You are so important, Lance. Our entire team would be lost without you.” The white- haired man reassured softly. That was the first time in a long time that Lance had felt appreciated. All those self- deprecating thoughts, all those voices that told him that he wasn’t enough, they were suddenly drowned out by his teammates, whispering reassurances to him.

          Finally, the broken, blue spirit slowly had the shattered pieces of himself pushed back together by the embrace of all his teammates.

          And, _dios_ , it was the best feeling in the entire galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...... I was thinking that this was gonna be wayyyy longer, but it wasn't. Also, the timeline for this is kinda messy. I wrote Shiro like he was in season 7, but I pictured the whole thing happening in the Castle of Lions. So maybe it's some mid- point between season 6 and 7, if that's even possible? I dunno, y'all. Use your imaginations. Well, nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoyed my second addition to my 2018 NaNoWriMo series! If anybody has any critiques, suggestions for a title, or tag, or just wanna say something about this short ass one- shot, please leave a comment!


End file.
